Back to the Memories
by nvcole
Summary: Korra and Mako friendship is broken. Especially when Korra moves. But after 3 years she comes back! What will happen when she comes back? What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first Fanfic so please be nice! :)**

_"Korra..."his thoart felt dry."I'm so sorry."_

_She leaned against the school yard fence and took a deep breath."Mako, I know you are, and i forgive you.I know that you really didn't mean it.I think..."_

_"I'm sorry. I didn't know it would get that bad ...I'm sorry." It was atleast his 20 th time saying it, and wouldn't mind repeating it a couple more times._

_She scootched a little more closer to him and turned to face him."I'm moving."_

_His eyes grew wide and said,"What!? When!?"_

_"Tomarrow. Asami and Bolin already know and I already told them my goodbyes, i guess I couldn't leave without saying it to you."_

_And with that she just walked away from him. She's leaving and left everything. Her home, her friends, her school, and her childhood. She really is goinng to miss this place._

* * *

**_3 Years later_**

****Mako's pov

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

I woke up to the agonizing sound of my alarm clock and groaned. I really didnt want to go to school. It was the first day of senior year. Yaayy now i really have to step it up. No more parties, no more rebellion, and no more ditching. I pulled the covers off me and slowly dragged my feet across the soft material of my white carpet. I entered my restroom and hastly brushed my teeth and got dressed.

**"**Mako,breakfast is ready!"

"Coming Mom!" I ran downstairs to find my Mom, brother, and dad already sitting down. I sat down next to Bolin, who was exicted for his first day of junior year. "So bro, excited for this year?" I playfully nugged him on the shoulder with my elbow.

"Of course! can't to see everbody again! espeacily my love" he wiggled his eyebrows at that. I laughed. Asami and Bolin have been a couple since 7th grade. They were the ideal couple, everyoned envied them.

"Well, lets get going. We dont want to be late on our first day. Bye Mom, Bye dad." She kissed me on the cheeck while my dad nodded at me.

"Have a good day!" she said with entusiasm.

I grabbed my keys and put on my backpack. I entered my black truck and headed off to school.

We enterd and met up a our "hangout" spot. We came to see both of our girlfriends already there.

"Hey" I grabbed her around the waste and placed a kiss on the check. "Hey baby.."and she placed a kiss on my lips. I have been with Shayla for about a year. We have been strong scince. Although Bolin and Asami have never really liked her.

Asami and Bolin walked to us, Bolin's hand on Asami's waste. We all went to pick up our shedules and went on with our day.

* * *

**Thanks for taking your time and reading this! :)) Next chapter will be on Korra's pov and soo on. Makorra soon! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! :D i am so happy for the reviews i got :) they literally made me smile c: So i have alot of school work and might not be updating as often as i like, so i might be updating fridays or saturdays. Maybe earlier if i can, so enjoy this chapter '.'**

* * *

Korra's pov

I woke up to light peeking through my window. My room was now an empty space filled with card board boxes, with "Korra" written on it in black sharpie. I slipped into grey sweatpants, a white tee, and a messy bun to top it off. I would care of my appearence if it were a more fun occasion. But I was going to be trapped in a car for four hours, screw it. I grabbed my boxes, with the help of my dad, and went downstairs to place the boxes in the truck. We tied them securly.

I was about to step in the car when my mom grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to the side.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Her eyes were filled with concern.

"Of course" I showed a smile, which she returned, and finally stepped into the car. We drove off on our way to republic city. I wasn't depressed about the whole moving process. Actually, I was pretty damn glad. So much happend here... I couldn't take it anymore.

1 week before...

_I arrived at school, on my way to my locker, like I do every morning. I arrived to find the same old bully, Hailey. I remember the first day I got here, to Oakland High school. She was a total dush, she always used to push me around, insult me, and would talk the most crap behind my back. I was hot-headed and lost my temper easily, of course I told her off._

_"Hey, Hey, Hey, look who it is is, Ms. Boyfriend stealer" Yup, thats what she refered to me. And practically the whole school. My boyfriend's name is Tony, and I've been with him scince 10th grade. Hailey had a crush on him and couldn't stand the fact of him choosing spread rumors of me sleeping with mutiple guys, and it just crushed me that the whole student body believed her. I went home that day crying my ass off and I was officially now the school slut. But I was strong, I have to be strong._

_ "Well, well, well, look who it is ass slut," I mocked with her "smartass" tone. I smiled at how her expression changed from satisfied, to angry. I swear, she was hillarious to talk to._

_ She walked close to me, face to face with me, and attempted to do a "death glare". "You better watch what you are saying, i can and WILL, get your slutty little ass back to the btich ass place, you call reuplic city."_

_ Wow, was this a threat? If i were a total dumbass i probaly would have believed it. "Really?", I smirked with one eyebrow raised._

_She came and whispered to my ear,"Watch me..."_

_ "Sure." I could smell her cheap perfume as she walked right by me._

_ I went on with my day, ignoring that big waste of time that justed happend to me._

_ I walked home with my boyfriend and invited him to my house. We were sitting on the couch, kissing._

_ "So... what do you want to do now?" He pulled me onto his lap and held me by my waste._

_ "Oh.. idunno.. What do you have in mind?" I placed kisses on his neck, leaving small love bites. _

_ "I'm pretty sure you know what I mean..." He kissed me deeply and took me to my room. And thats what happend..._

_ The next day, i arrived to people sending smirks and laughter in my direction. Did i miss somrthing? Another girl, I obviously didn't like, named Kayla, came up to me._

_ "Hah,hah,hah looks like you got what you deserved." She said with the look of amusement._

_ "Umm.. what?"_

_ "Just look on Hailey's facebook page." She left with a smile on her face._

_ I went to see what she was talking about. I wanted to know what everyone was talking about. Once the page loaded, my heart just shatterd. I didn't watch it, I couln't. He used me. I was just some toy._

_ I ran out of the damn school as fast as i could. Just my luck, Hailey was with my Boyfriend, holding hands. _

_ "Hmph, looks like you found out huh?" I couldn't say anything i just walked away._

_ "Korraaa, are you you sure you don't want to have some breakup sex?" Tony looked at me with innocent eyes, dumbass._

_ Tears ran down my face."Just shut up!" I screamed and punched Hailey in the face. Kicking Tony on his junk. I igmored his insults, and ran to my car._

_ I drove home like a crazy person. Once I got home my mom was there, sitring on the couch. She came home early._

_ "Sweetie what's wrong?"_

_ I ignored her and ran to my room, crying. And stayed crying, for hours._

_ My mom concerned, came knocking on my door. "Do you want to talk about what happend?"_

_ "No." I said with my face muffled in my pillow._

_ "Please just open the door, I'm worried."_

_ I sighed and went to open the door. I sat on my bed and felt her weight next to me. _

_"Talk to me"_

_ I took a deep breath and told her everything that happend. Not including the part of me and my ex having a sexual relationship. I was trying not to cry, biting my lip the whole time._

_ "Sweetie... do you want to got go back?"_

_ ""No!" I couldn't take it anymore and let my emotions get the better of me. I jumped into her arms, bawling my eyes out. My mom was rubbing circles on my back, trying to calm me down._

_ Once I calmed down, I spoke barly above a whisper._

_ "I. can't do this anymore, not here."_


End file.
